Happiness Loves Company
by Jozefiend
Summary: Jim is always in a good mood when people he hates finally die. Jim doesn't like to be alone when he's in a good mood. He likes to be in Sebastian Moran's lap. Fluffy pointless fluff. First MorMor.


**This is a bit OOC, but only because I wanted it to be fluffy. And it is fluffy, I think. I also really wanted to use texts and make them bold. If only I could've used the italics more. Then I would have really been satisfied. ****_I love fonts._**** I've never written the two before, but I really like MorMor. MorMor fluff isn't as common because of how evil they are. Usually it's just PWP. I don't have a problem with PWP. Like. I really don't. But. Just read it. And review.**

Happiness Loves Company

Jim flopped onto the couch with a light, cheery sigh. He picked up his phone from the coffee table and propped himself up on his elbows.

**To: Tiger**

**[Enter message.]**

Jim stared at the phone's screen and his smile faltered. What to type, what to type...

**To: Tiger**

**I'm bored. Come over.**

No. That wasn't quite right. What did he want to type? He wanted Sebastian there, obviously, but he certainly couldn't be that _straightforward_ about it.

**To: Tiger**

**Hey, Tiger. I've got a job for you.**

It sounded dirty... Maybe not. Jim sighed. He wasn't to dawdle. He sent it and set the phone on the table again, shoving his face into the pillow again and closing his eyes, inhaling deeply. His entire couch smelled like Sebastian.

The phone vibrated and he turned his head, grabbing the cell with the arm closest to it.

**From: Tiger**

**Oh?**

Jim smiled to himself. His tiger was too cute sometimes.

**To: Tiger**

**Be here in 20?**

**_Sent_**

Jim stood and went to the bathroom, shedding his clothes along the way, and hopped in the shower. He hurriedly washed his hair and body before wrapping a towel around his waist and going back to the living room to check his phone.

**From: Tiger**

**Busy, boss.**

Jim frowned and typed in a response.

**To: Tiger**

**I DON'T CARE. Get here. Now. That's an order.**

**_Sent_**

****Jim walked to his bedroom and rummaged through his dresser for an appropriate outfit. He dressed casually, jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt, and went back to the living room

**From: Tiger**

**You look cute in a towel, boss.**

Jim's face instantly heated up and looked around the room cautiously in search of a camera. The phone vibrated and he looked down.

**From: Tiger**

**Window.**

Jim went to the large window at the front of his flat that looked out over the city. He looked at the building across the street and examined each window fruitlessly. He was nervous now. He barely wanted to move. Sebastian could see him, could see his every move. It was dreadful. The phone in his hand let its familiar buzz and he looked down.

**From: Tiger**

**2, 3**

Jim looked up again and looked at the window two to the right and three down. The crimson curtains were drawn, but Jim could see a glimmer of sun against a small disc of glass. He couldn't tell if it was the lens of a telescope or the scope of a gun. His eyebrows knitted together and he looked at his phone to text something to the man across the street. He wouldn't be surprised if Sebastian was about to blow his head off. Their relationship _was _complicated.

**To: Tiger**

**Sebastian... be here. Please.**

**_Sent_**

Jim frowned at an immediate reply.

**From: Tiger**

**Are you scared, love?**

Jim looked up at the window, concern painted on his face, before typing a reply.

**To: Tiger**

**Terrified.**

**_Sent_**

Jim stared at the phone, his heart beating in his ears. If he was going to be murdered, he'd rather Sebastian do it than anyone else. He'd kind of always thought it would be his sniper that would kill him. He'd just hoped that the few fucks they'd shared had meant enough to Seb that he would kill him close, with a knife or a gun to the smaller man's temple.

"Don't be," a deep voice commanded. Sebastian's long arms wrapped around Jim's waist and he jumped at the suddenness before pressing into the body behind him.

"I'll kill you someday for doing that," he grumbled sourly. Sebastian pressed his mouth against the shell of Jim's ear. Jim could_ feel_ him smirking.

The taller man hummed an indifferent, but clearly smug, happy response. "Not if I kill you first."

Jim's heart fluttered and he turned before looking up into Sebastian's shining blue eyes. They were always cruel and quick and devastatingly beautiful. He was so fast to see everything, so smart, so crafty, and so psychologically nimble. So rarely did they convey a happy quality and Jim felt so honoured to be the only thing besides the feel of blood on Sebastian's fingers that made a glimmer of happiness appear in his eyes. He _loved _those eyes.

Really, Jim loved everything about his tiger. He loved the delicate white scars scattered on Sebastian's deeply, naturally tanned face. He loved the beautiful mess of blonde hair that fell only slightly over the hitman's forehead and was combed so perfectly on the sides, leaving the top completely untamed. He loved Sebastian's soft lips, curved just right in every way, slightly full and the most flawless shade of bubblegum pink. He loved Sebastian's jaw, so sharp, so unrealistically masculine that Jim had to run his fingers along it sometimes just to be assured that it existed.

Not now, though.

Now, Jim stared up into Sebastian's eyes, holding the taller man's hips with his hands.

"You really know how to charm me, Sebby," he cooed. Sebastian leaned down slightly and his lips connected with Jim's for a moment. His finger's laced with the younger man's and he pulled away smiling.

"I thought you'd feel very 'swept off your feet'. I went to a lot of trouble to set that up," Seb stated. Jim felt a blush powder his cheeks and he walked toward the couch. He sat down and crossed his legs, putting them up on the table and trying to look at Sebastian with the most confident look he could muster. His fingers lay on the cushion beside him.

"Come sit, Sebby," he ordered. Sebastian crossed his arms and walked closer, eyes gazing into Jim's endless, dark chocolate ones.

"Did you actually have a job for me or were you just lonely? I _do_ have things to do today."

A small smile played on Jim's lips. It was so cute when Sebastian lied.

"Of course I have a job! You act like I'm not professional," he answered. Sebastian cocked his head slightly, taking in all the details of his boss.

"Well? Please tell me so I can be on my way," Sebastian grumbled. Jim smiled softly.

"Your job is to keep me company."

"Boss, no," Sebastian sighed, rolling his eyes and walking toward the door. Jim sat up and turned around, kneeling on the couch to look at the sniper who was making his way to the door.

"Sebby, that's an order," he groaned in a very non-threatening tone, not at all sounding like he was giving an order.

"You were so happy when you came in barely half an hour ago. Why do you need me around?" Sebastian asked, arms still crossed and face still bored-looking. Jim let out a whiny moan and stood up again, walking to Sebastian and sliding his hands under his crossed arms to wrap around his neck. Sebastian put his hands on Jim's hips, still trying to look like he didn't care, but Jim could see amusement in the icy sapphire eyes.

"Because I don't want to be alone. I want to share my happiness, Sebby, with you," he replied, laying his head against the much taller man's shoulder. Sebastian rolled his eyes before letting a small smile break through. He leaned down, kissing Jim's forehead and then the bridge of his nose, to the tip and finally the smaller man's lips.

"Fine," he murmured. Jim smiled and pulled Sebastian to his couch where he proceeded to crawl into his tiger's lap.

"I finally killed that idiotic accountant, Crystal. She really was so awful. She was so rude," he said, smiling up at Sebastian from his curled up position in the blonde's lap. Sebastian ran his fingers through Jim's slightly wet, jet black hair with a small endearing smile still playing on his lips.

"You're so easily amused, Jimmy," he tittered. Jim only let out a content sigh and closed his eyes, pushing his head into the rough hand welcomingly.

The End.


End file.
